


Finally Found

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M, Slash, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-19
Updated: 2005-09-19
Packaged: 2018-09-29 22:31:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10146041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: A small angst-filled drabble, with Character Death, and suggested self-harm.  Pretty short.  Pretty simple, enjoy!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Disclaimer: I should mention all characters belong to J.K.Rowling, and i unfortunately am making no money from all this.

He had been waiting all his life for this.  
Waiting for Him.  
To be with him, to feel him. To be loved by him.  
He'd always known, the first time he saw him and felt that pain - he knew that it would melt to pleasure, just like the blood that ran down his arms everynight.

So there he waited, concealed by his cloak, patiently waiting for what he had sought after for so long but never thought he would find.

And then there he was, behind him, quiet like a cat. His hands on his hips, pulling him towards him, turning him round.

The cloak falls to the ground. 

The pleasure shivers through his body as red lips meet red lips and he knows that he has finally found what he has been looking for.

A single moan escapes his lips as the knife rips through his delicate teenage neck.


End file.
